Start Over
by Little Dark Sapphire
Summary: ¿Qué pasó después de Dark Matter? Entra y averigualo :D
1. Búsqueda

**Start Over**

**Capítulo 1: Búsqueda **

**H**ace 6 meses los manhunters fueron destruidos y no se ha vuelto a saber de Razer. Como tampoco se sabe sobre el acuerdo que tiene con Scar…

_Hace 6 meses, el día que Razer dejó Oa:_

_Razer estaba mirando las estrellas._

_-Se que estas ahí, puedo sentirlo –susurró cerrando los ojos_

_-¿Linterna Roja? –preguntó una quebradiza voz desde detrás de él._

_Él se dio la vuelta._

_-¿Directora Scar? –preguntó sorprendido_

_-S_Si_

_-¿Qué necesita? –dijo Razer con voz fría, él aún no confiaba en Scar_

_-Saber a donde te diriges._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Solo dime_

_-Buscaré a Aya. Se que está viva no me importa lo que opine usted –dijo con convicción_

_-Por eso mismo estoy aquí, quiero que la encuentres_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Quiero redimirme, en principio por que ella es como mi hija. Encuéntrala y tendrás lo que desees._

_Razer sonrió: ¿Lo que sea?_

_Razer sabía que lo más probable era que Scar haya perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba pero, tal vez, podría aprovechar eso._

_-Lo que sea –concedió Scar_

_-Quiero la mano de su hija_

_-¿¡QUÉ QUIERES QUÉ COSA!? –Gritó_

_-La mano de Aya_

_*Poker Face*_

_-¿Por qué habría yo de darte la mano de mi única hija?_

_-Por que yo la amo_

_-No es razón suficiente ¬¬_

_-Si no nos da su bendición, todo el consejo se enterará de lo suyo con Appa Ali Apsa_

_Sar dio un respingo y miró sorprendida a Razer._

_-Así es –dijo cruzando los brazos- Lo sé_

_-¡Eso es extorsión!_

_-No, vedlo como un trato. Haremos esto: Yo le traigo a Aya y usted me deja casarme con ella_

_-Uggh –dijo Scar para luego dudar_

_-Usted decide_

_-¡Bien! ¡De acuerdo! –Gruño- tráela devuelta, y mantente callado sobre lo que sabes_

_Razer rió_

_-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Scar molesta por la actitud del adolescente_

_-Realmente no lo sabía, solo era un rumor que escuche por ahí. Pero usted me lo acaba de confirmar :D_

_-Mierda ._., en fin, iré a la ceremonia. Adiós_

_-Adiós, Suegra, saludos a mi suegro_

_-Te odio ¬¬_

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué puedo tardarme todo lo que quiera en volver en cuanto encuentre a Aya? Ah, bueno._

_-¡Uggh, eres odioso! _

_-Y usted está bien fea, pero a mi se me quita con energía azul. Para usted no hay esperanza._

_-¡Me voy!_

_-Ok váyase :D_

_Scar se fue a la ceremonia. Él era libre de irse si quería, pero había algo que debía hacer primero. Debía despedirse de Hal y Kilowog. Gracias a Hal, él tenía esta segunda oportunidad. ¿Debería ir a buscarlos? ¿O esperar a que la ceremonia terminase? Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar sus opciones, la respuesta "Llegó a él". Literalmente._

_-Razer, no podemos empezar sin que todos los héroes lleguen a la ceremonia –dijo Hal_

_-Me voy –dijo él_

_Kilowog y Hal se miraron_

_-Mira, Razer. Se que es difícil. Todos celebrando cuando tú…perdiste a Aya –dijo Hal_

_-Ese es el punto, me rehúso a creer que Aya está muerta._

_-Mira, chico –dijo Kilowog- Todos la extrañamos, pero tienes que enfrentarlo: Ella se fue._

_-Se que no es así. Cometí ese error antes. Yo sé en mi corazón que ella está ahí afuera –Razer elevó la voz- Voy a explorar todo el universo si es necesario. Pero voy a encontrarla._

_-Te deseo suerte –dijo Hal_

_Razer estrechó la mano de Hal. _

_-Rojo…-dijo Kilowog con pesar en la voz_

_Razer tendió la mano pero, en su lugar, el sargento lo abrazó._

_-Gracias…amigo –dijo Razer sorprendido de sus propias palabras_

_Fin Flashback_

**Día presente:**

Razer sigue en el espacio buscando a Aya.

-Vamos, Aya. ¿Dónde estás? -pensó

Entonces, lo vio. Era el Interceptor.

-¡YESSS! –festejó

Entró y trató de encontrar a Aya. Nada

-Uggh, no importa que pase –se recordó a sí mismo- Ella está en algún lado. Ella TIENE que estar en algún lado.

-¿Razer? –dijo alguien detrás de él

Razer reconocería esa hermosa voz donde fuera. Se dio la vuelta sobresaltado. Ahí estaba ella, no era un sueño, ni un espejismo. Ella estaba ahí. Aya estaba ahí frente a él.

-¡Aya! –Gritó él abrazándola- ¡Estás bien! ¡Estás viva! ¡Creí que te había perdido!

-Así es, Razer

Ella sonrió y se acercó a su cara.

-Acércate que tengo algo para ti –dijo ella

Razer entusiasmado, pensando que Aya le iba a dar un beso, se agachó y Aya sonrió otra vez. Razer cerró los ojos y se agachó hasta la altura de la cara de Aya. Entonces, Aya levantó la mano y le pegó un cachetazo que le dio vuelta la cara.

-¡AUCH! De acuerdo, me la merezco por idiota –dijo frotándose la mejilla golpeada

Aya le agarró "de prepo" por el cuello de la camisa y lo besó. Razer en reacción, abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó.

-¿Te gustó, Razer? –Preguntó Aya con una pícara sonrisa

-Ah…Ah…Eh…Eh…Yo… -Balbuceaba Razer

Aya rió. Y ahí es cuando reparó en el traje azul. Llevó su mano hasta el logo del pecho de Razer.

-Te ves bien en azul

-G_Gracias

-Pero… ¿Cómo?

-Eso no importa

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué ahora solo me importas tú

-¿Enserio? –preguntó enternecida

Él asintió y sonrió.

-Hay un lugar donde debemos ir, Aya

-¿Dónde?

-Iremos a Oa

Aya se tensó

-¿Aya? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Razer muy preocupado

-Tengo…miedo, Razer

-¿De qué?

-De los guardianes

-¿Por qué? –preguntó confundido

-Soy una amenaza para el universo ¿Recuerdas?

-Eso fue mi culpa ¿Recuerdas?

-Razer tú no eres culpable de mis actos solo…

-Si lo soy –le interrumpió- Y como tal, evitaré que los guardianes te lastimen

-Gracias…-Sonrió ella- Pero debo saber…¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué me dijiste que no me amabas?

-Luego de tu destrucción a manos del Anti-Monitor me sentí culpable, después de todo tú saliste del Interceptor para salvarme a mí de los cazadores. Sentía que tu muerte fue culpa mía…

-No fue tu culpa yo decidí salvarte. Esto aún no explica tus acciones.

-Tu muerte me recordó a como murió Ilana.

-Pero a ella la mató Atrocitus ¿Correcto?

-Si, pero no estuve con ninguna de las dos en el momento justo. Yo no estaba ahí para salvarlas. A Ilana la asesinaron cuando yo estaba en la milicia, le prometí que la protegería y ya ves lo que pasó. Contigo fue peor, te asesinaron en frente de mis ojos. Y yo no podía hacer nada, te desintegraste. Cuando regresaste no podía creerlo, estabas sana y salva. Yo sabía que me habías escuchado cuando te dije que te amaba, eso era lo que yo quería creer. Pero también sabía que era peligroso para ti estar conmigo, y tenía miedo de que algo como eso volviera a suceder. Traté de consolarme pensando que estabas demasiado dañada y no pudiste escuchar cuando te dije que te amaba. Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando me dijiste que recordabas lo que te había dicho y lo que hice cuando el Anti-monitor te disparó. No podía permitir que volvieras a salir herida. Así que, aunque me doliera, hice lo que tenía que hacer. Te mentí, sabía que eso te rompería el corazón y que tal vez comenzarías a odiarme. Pero, al menos estarías a salvo. Sin embargo, no pude prevenir como ibas a reaccionar. Te convertiste en el Anti-monitor y habías apagado sus emociones. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos regresar a esta Aya. Aún así sentía ira, por que sabía que era mi culpa, y tenía que encontrar una forma de arreglarlo antes de que alguien saliera lastimado. Las opciones se nos acaban conforme más poder ganabas. Incluso, cuando iba desde el puente hasta mis cuarteles, escuché una conversación entre Hal y Kilowog en la cual Kilowog decía: _"Hal, ¿Qué pasa si no podemos a Aya a la normalidad? Y sí hay que… ¿Acabar con todo? _Me enfurecí, no con ellos. Si no conmigo. Ellos estaban en este enredo también y era por mi culpa. Lo más doloroso fue cuando estuviste a nada de extinguir a todos los seres vivos. Jordan me mando a llamar y dijo que hiciera lo que fuera para traerte de regreso. Ahí fue cuando caí en la cuenta, no se te podía hacer entrar en razón. Iba a tener que matarte. Justo cuando estaba por hacerlo, te diste la vuelta y, en defensa, me disparaste. Escuché como te arrepentías y como Hal te decía que tus emociones aún estaban ahí, y que tus actos tenían consecuencias. Cuando te acercaste a mí para ver como estaba, traté de disculparme pero estaba muy débil y perdí el conocimiento. Cuando lo estaba recuperando, escuché como tú me decías que iba a estar bien, que tenía que estar bien. Ahí entendí que lo mejor que podía hacer era decirte que te amaba, tal vez de esa forma estarías en constante peligro, pero yo sabía que estaría ahí para protegerte. No sabía si me perdonarías, pero debía intentarlo. Luego de ello, te desintegraste. Pero salvaste al universo, y yo sabía que estabas en algún lado. Esa esperanza me convirtió en un linterna azul. Lamento todo lo que pasó, Aya. Y si no quieres estar conmigo lo entenderé.

-Te perdono –dijo ella llorando y lo abrazó

-Gra_ gracias –dijo Razer entrecortadamente.

Aya lo miró confundida sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Razer, ¿Vos respiraste para hablar?

-No –admitió él con un jadeo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de Aya.

-¿Y que es eso de _"Y si no quieres estar conmigo lo entenderé"_? ¿Crees que si no quisiera estar contigo te hubiera besado?

-Ehh…

-Me alegra que me hayas encontrado y estemos juntos de nuevo, Grandísimo Idiota –sonrió ella

-Me alegra tener de vuelta a la Aya que amo y que me encanta –sonrió él

Los dos se besaron.

-Creo que estoy lista para ir a Oa

-Me alegra oír eso.

**Rato luego…**

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Razer

-Creo que me siento "Nerviosa" ¿Es ese el término?

-Si. Tranquila es entendible –dijo él sonriéndole

Ella correspondió a su sonrisa, pero al mirar el tablero frunció las cejas.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Razer inocentemente

-No estamos llendo a Oa

-Haremos una parada –le dijo

-¿Dónde?

-En la zona olvidada

-¿Por qué?

-En este tiempo que te estaba buscando descubrí que mis padres están con vida –dijo Razer

-¿Vamos a visitarlos?

-Les he hablado de ti y quieren conocerte

-Oh –dijo Aya asimilando los datos- Ahora estoy mas nerviosa ¬¬

-También quiero que conozcas a mi hermana

-¿Tienes una hermana?

-Si, se llama Aryz

-Oh…

Aya se empezó a peinar de manera nerviosa

-Tranquila, no muerden

-¿Seguro?

-Segurísimo

**Okey, primer capítulo. Razer ya encontró a Aya y le explicó todo y le dijo que la ama. En el próximo capítulo vamos a conocer a la familia de Razer y veremos qué tal les va a Razer y Aya con ellos.**

**Hasta la próxima, Paz, bro!**


	2. Meeting Razer's parents

**Capítulo 2: Meeting Razer's Parents **

**-L**legamos –dijo Razer

Aya acomodó su cabello nerviosa. Razer le tomó de la mano y salieron volando.

-¿Aya?

-¿Sí?

-Tengo que advertirte una cosa

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella asustada

-Mi madre es un poco…bueno la verdad es muuuy efusiva.

-Oh

-Está contenta de que encontré a alguien después de lo que pasó con Ilana. Así que te va a hacer un montón de preguntas.

-No hay problema –sonrió ella

Razer correspondió a su sonrisa

-¿Razer?

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué tanto sabe tu familia acerca de…?

-Todo –le interrumpió- Desde la muerte de Ilana hasta mi conversión en Linterna azul.

Volaron otro trecho y, entre los árboles, se asoma una casa modesta y espaciosa. Era color blanco con puertas y ventanas color café.

-Llegamos a la casa de mis padres –anunció Razer

Aterrizaron y caminaron por el pedregoso camino. Cuando estaban a unos cuantos metros, la puerta se abrió y salió una mujer de la misma especie que Razer.

-¡Razer, Tesoro! –Dijo ella- ¡Me alegra tanto que estés en casa! – Le dio un fuerte abrazo y se volteó a Aya- ¡Tú debes de ser Aya! ¡Razer nos ha hablado tanto de ti!

-Aya, ella es mi madre: Nashyta –dijo Razer

-Es un placer, Señora

-Nada de señora, dime Nashyta

-De acuerdo

De la enorme casa salieron un hombre y una niña.

-Aya, ellos son mi esposo y mi hija –dijo Nashyta señalándolos- Thaquib y Arýz

-Es un placer conocerlos –dijo Aya

-Igualmente, Aya –sonrió Thaquib

-Vayamos adentro, tenemos mucho de que hablar –Dijo Nashyta amablemente

-Mierda –Susurró Razer

-Razer, ¿Dijiste algo?

-No, Mamá

-Ah, Ok ^^

**2 horas más tarde…**

_¿Por qué a mí? _–Pensaba Razer

-¡Aww! Mira, Aya, esta es una foto de Razer cuando tenía 5 años –decía Nashyta orgullosa

-¡MAMÁ! –Se quejó Razer

-¿No ves que estoy ocupada? ¡Te oí las primeras 10 veces!

-(-_-)

-Anímate, Hijo –le susurró Thaquib- Ella es la primera novia tuya que no se ríe de tus fotos de cuando eras chiquito.

-No estás ayudando

-No pretendía hacerlo realmente –añadió Thaquib sonriendo

-(¬¬)

-No me mires con esos ojos

-Meh

-Razer eras adorable –le halagó Aya

-Gracias Ay_ ¡Oye! ¿Cómo que era? –dijo molesto

-ERAS adorable, ahora ERES atractivo. Son 2 cosas diferentes

-Eh…Yo…eh…Gracias

-Aya, ¿Seguro que tus ojos están sanos? –preguntó Arýz burlona

-¡Tú jovencita muy mal! –la regaño Nashyta

-Pero, Mamá…D:

-Pero Nada. ¡Thaquib, dile algo a tu hija!

-Algo :D

-(¬¬) Razer, ¿Por qué no vas a mostrarle a Aya tu antigua habitación? –sugirió Nashyta luego de dar una mala mirada a Thaquib.

Razer, que estaba comiendo una galleta, se atragantó y se sonrojó

-¿M_Mi antigua habitación?

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué no?

-O-Okk

Cuando estaban subiendo Nashyta añadió: -¡Y cuidadito con lo que hacen ahí arriba, Razer!

**-¡MAMÁ!**

Thaquib y Nashyta rieron, mientras Razer subía las escaleras refunfuñando. Le mostró a Aya un largo pasillo y una puerta que decía _"Razer"_

-Mi habitación –le informó él, mientras le abría la puerta y la hacía pasar

Era un pequeño cuarto cuadrado. Había una ventana junto a la cama.

-No estoy aquí desde hace mucho –dijo Razer recorriendo la habitación con los ojos

-Eso es evidente –dijo Aya mirando los juguetes viejos

-¡Razer! ¡Hice otra docena de galletas! –gritó Nashyta desde el piso de abajo

-¿Bajamos? –Preguntó Razer

-De acuerdo

Cuando bajaron, Nashyta estaba sirviendo las galletas y Arýz estaba saltando "inocentemente" de sofá en sofá.

-Wiii! ¡Mírame, Mami, mírame! –dijo Arýz tratando de conseguir la atención de Nashyta

-Muy bien, Arýz –dijo Nashyta sin prestar atención a lo que hacía su hija

-WIII!

-Se rompe con cuidado, cariño :3

-Sí, Mami :3

_WTF? (._.) _–Pensó Razer

-Arýz, si seguís así, vas a romper algo o a alguien –dijo Razer

-Pero lo haré con cuidado :3

-(¬¬)

-Razer –dijo Aya

-¿Mmhh?

-Baja la cabeza

-¿Qué pasa?

**¡Pam!**

-¡Ay! ¡Arýz! ¡LA RE **(CENSURADO)**!

-¡Razer! ¡LA BOCA! –gritó Nashyta

-Ehh… ¿Oops?

-A la cocina –dijo señalando la puerta

-¿Para qué? –preguntó confundido

-¡A LA COCINA! –gritó enojada

-Sí, Mamá –dijo asustado

Arýz y Aya se quedaron en la sala de estar mientras que de la cocina venían los gritos de Razer:

-¡Noooo! ¡MAMÁ ALEJA ESO! ¡NOOO!

Arýz y Aya se miraron y se acercaron al pasillo

-¡Quédate quieto, Pendejo!

-¡Tengo 19! No soy ningún pende-asdmaivruwpagbpawñ

Arýz y Aya entraron a la cocina y encontraron una graciosa escena. Era Razer con la boca llena de espuma y agua que le chorreaba hasta la barbilla. Nashyta tenía las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos y en la mano derecha tenía un jabón blanco.

-¡Y no quiero que vuelvas a decir algo como eso delante de tu hermana!

-¡Okey! ¿Me puedo lavarf ya? –decía Razer escupiendo espuma

-Si, adelante –dijo Nashyta secando sus manos

Razer se empezó a lavar la boca desesperadamente con agua.

-Ay, Razer, Tesoro –dijo Nashyta maternalmente- Es jabón, no ácido.

-¡Pero quema!

-¡Se hombre! ¡Que tu novia está presente!

-(¬¬) Gracias por recordármelo, Mami (¬¬)

-De nada, Cielo ^^

Razer y Aya fueron a la sala de estar. Aya se sentó en uno de los sofás y Razer, queriéndose hacer el galán, se acercó a Aya le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

-Aya

-¿Sí?

-¿Te parece que aprovechemos que estamos aquí SOLOS? –dijo Razer levantando las cejas sugestivamente

Aya se empezó a sonrojar

-C_Claro ¿Q_qué quieres Ha_hacer? –dijo tartamudeando

-Te quiero dar un beso ^^ ¿Me dejas?

-¡Claro! ^^

Mientras Razer le daba un beso a Aya, entró Thaquib

-Razer, ¿Viste mi…? O.O

-¡PAPÁ! ¿¡Qué haces acá!? –gritó Razer sonrojado separandose de Aya

-Vine a preguntarte si viste mi caja de herramientas

-Que voy a ver si recién llegue hoy (-_-)

-Ah, sí ¿Se quedan?

-Ehh…

-Vamos, No querrás romper el corazón de tu madre yéndote así ¿No?

-¿Por qué metes a Mamá en esto? D:

-:3

-Considero que sería agradable quedarnos aunque sea una noche más –dijo Aya

-¡Esa es la actitud! –aprobó Thaquib alegre

-Bueno nos quedamos

-De acuerdo, yo me voy porque veo que tu novia y vos estaban bastante_ ocupados_.

-¡PAPÁ!


	3. Back to Oa

**Capítulo 3: Back to Oa**

-¿Realmente tienen que irse? –preguntó Nashyta consternada

-Sí. Los padres de Aya nos están esperando, quieren verla.

Aya le miró confundida. Razer le dio una mirada de: _"Ahora te explico"_

-Ven seguido, Razer

-Sí, Mamá

-Y trae a Aya contigo

-Ok

Se subieron al Interceptor y se fueron a Oa.

-Aya, ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Razer al verla tan nerviosa

-Tengo miedo –admitió ella mirando al suelo

Razer suspiró cansinamente

-Ay, Aya. ¿Qué parte de _"NO PIENSO, NI VOY A PERMITIR, QUE TE LASTIMEN"_ no has entendido?

-La parte del cómo (._.)

-Tranquila, me las arreglaré –aseguró sonriente

Un rato después, Saalak les pidió que se identificaran

-Hola, Saalak –saludó Razer sonriente

-¿Razer? ¿Eres tú?

-El mismo –dijo Razer volviendo a sonreír- Necesito que hagas algo por mí

-¿Qué? –preguntó Saalak, algo desconfiado.

-¿Puedes decirles a los guardianes Scar y Appa Ali Apsa que necesito hablar con ellos? Que me vean en hangar.

-Ok (¬¬)

**Una charla y un par de condiciones a costa de Aya después…**

-Así que el linterna roja está de regreso –dijo Appa Ali Apsa

-¿Quieres calmarte? Si volvió es porque encontró a nuestra hija.

Appa mostró una sonrisa casi imperceptible

-¿Crees que ella me va a decir "_Papá"_?

-Claro, serás un gran padre –dijo Scar sonriendo

-Y tú una gran madre

El Interceptor estacionó y la puerta se abrió.

-¿Razer? –preguntaron ambos guardianes sorprendidos

-Eres…un…Linterna… ¿Azul? –dijo Scar con voz suave y sorprendida

-No me digan que… -dijo Razer sorprendido

-¡GANTHET! –gritó Appa enojadísimo


	4. Reunión Familiar

**Capítulo 4: Reunión Familiar**

Razer dio un par de pasos en la rampa y tendió caballerosamente la mano hacia la puerta, Aya salió y tomó la mano de Razer, ambos bajaron y quedaron frente a Appa y Scar.

-¡AYA! –Gritó Scar abrazándola - ¡CARIÑO! ¡ESTÁS BIEN! ¡ESTÁS A SALVO!

Aya puso cara de "WTF?". Razer, al ver su confusión, le hizo un gesto de _"Se volvió loca la vieja" _y Aya seguía con cara de WTF?

-Me alegra que estés bien, Cielo –dijo Scar- Pero…Te ves…diferente

Razer estaba tan feliz y dichoso que casi no se había dado cuenta de eso. Aya se veía diferente.

-Ah, eso. Todo este tiempo, mientras estaba en el Interceptor, hice un re-diseño de mis piezas. También incluí algo de tela –explicó- También, deje de usar mi casco como pueden ver.

Ahora, Aya lucía más orgánica. Sus piezas superiores estaban cubiertas por un chaleco negro. Las piezas inferiores estaban cubiertas por una falda negra y ya no usaba sus "guantes". También tenía cabello. Era blanco como la nieve, y largo hasta el comienzo del cuello.

Aparecieron Hal y Kilowog.

-¿Directora? –Preguntó Hal- ¿Quería vern-? ¿¡Razer!? ¿¡Aya!?

Hal y Kilowog corrieron hacia ellos.

-¡CHICOS! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! –gritó Hal contento

-¿Cambio de traje, Razer? –bromeó Kilowog

-No me digas –dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente

-¿Desde cuándo eres linterna azul? –preguntó Hal

-¿Cuándo encontraste a Aya? –Dijo Kilowog

-¿Desde cuándo hay linternas azules? –Demandó Scar

-¿Tiene Ganthet algo que ver con ello? Se me hace que sí ¬¬ -Dijo Appa

-¿Dónde encontraste a Aya? –volvió a preguntar Hal

-A ver, A ver, se me calman. Si alguien tiene una pregunta, levanta la mano

Los 4 levantaron la mano.

-¿Qué **NO** esté relacionada con los linternas azules? –añadió cansinamente, arqueando una ceja

Appa y Scar bajaron sus manos, así con cara de :Okay:

-¿Si, Hal?

-¿Desde cuándo eres linterna azul y Dónde encontraste a Aya?

-El anillo me encontró una semana después de dejar Oa. Y a Aya la encontré en el Interceptor –dijo sonriéndole a ella- ¿Kilowog?

-¿Cuándo la encontraste?

-Bueno, tarde unos 6 meses en encontrar el Interceptor. Hace unos días lo encontré y vinimos para acá.

-Si la encontraste, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –preguntó Scar molesta

-Mis padres querían conocerla –dijo abrazandola mientras ella solo le sonreía

-No sabía que aún tuvieras a tus padres –comentó Hal

-También quieren conocerlos a ustedes. A ti y a Kilowog.


	5. Our Daughter

**Capítulo 5: Nuestra Hija**

-Gracias, Razer –dijo Scar al borde del llanto- Gracias por traer a nuestra hija

-¿Hija? –preguntó Hal confundido

-Es una larga historia –dijo Razer sonriéndole

-Tenemos tiempo –Aseguró Hal luego de compartir una rápida mirada con Kilowog

-Pero nosotros no –Dijo Scar- Aya, ¿Tienes un minuto, Cielo?

-Desde luego

-Vuelvan a sus labores –ordenó Appa

-Ok (u.u) Hasta luego, Aya, Razer

-Adiós Aya. Adiós, Poozer :D

Appa y Scar entraron al edificio del consejo con Aya y Razer siguiéndolos. Esto no le agrado mucho a Scar y Appa:

-¿Y a ti quién te invito a venir? –preguntó Appa con molestia y acritud

-Le prometí a Aya que estaría con ella en todo momento

-No creo que sea necesario –Dijo Scar- Ella está con nosotros, no va a sucederle nada.

-Tomen en cuenta que, para Aya, este es un cambio drástico. Ella no está acostumbrada a que ustedes la traten de esta forma.

-¿Cuál forma? –preguntó Appa molesto

-Con Cariño. En lugar de tratarla como si fuera peligrosa.

Appa y Scar pusieron cara de remordimiento.

-Creo que empezar de nuevo sería un buen comienzo

-Estoy de acuerdo –Dijo Appa- Aya, ¿Quieres que te compre un pony? ^^

-No me refería a eso (¬¬)

-¿A qué entonces? –preguntó Scar confundida

-Creo que deberíamos pedirle a Aya una disculpa. TODOS. –Aclaró Razer

-Entiendo. Lo siento, Aya. Los dos lo sentimos –dijo Scar

-Yo también lo siento, Aya –dijo Razer

-Los perdono. A los tres.

Razer levantó a Aya y empezó a dar vueltas.

-¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace eso! –dijo Razer contento sin dejar de dar vueltas

-Pero si a ti ya te había perdonado antes –dijo Aya

-Pero me hace feliz igual –dijo Razer parando de dar vueltas

-¡Aww! –Dijo Scar enternecida

-¡Tienes 5 segundos para soltarla! –Exclamó Appa enojado

-¡Appa! ¡No arruines el momento! –Le regaño Scar

Razer se hacía el que los ignoraba.

-Es más. Estoy tan feliz… ¡Que hasta podría besarte! –Añadió para molestar más Appa

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA! –Gritó Appa más enojado todavía

-Medio como que ya se me ocurrió :D

Aya, al ver el enojo de Appa, trató de excusarse:

-Guardianes Appa Ali Apsa y Scar, yo…

-¡Ay, Aya! –Dijo Scar- Preferimos que, desde ahora, nos llames: Mamá y Papá

-Eh…Está bien ^^ -Dijo Aya

-Disculpen que interrumpa el momento –dijo Razer- Entiendo lo de "Mamá". Pero, ¿Papá?

-Cuéntales, Scar –Pidió Appa

-Appa y yo vamos a casarnos –Dijo contenta tomando la mano de Appa

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo?

-En un par de lunas.

-Entiendo. Pero entonces… ¿Appa sería mi padre?

-Así es.

Aya solo sonrió.

-Bueno, ahora que está todo aclarado –Dijo Scar complacida- Vamos a mostrarte tu habitación, Aya

-¿Segura? Puedo recargarme en el Interceptor.

-No será necesario, Aya. Ya te preparamos un cuarto para ti en nuestra casa.

Aya no insistió

-Síganme –les indicó Appa

Luego de atravesar un largo pasillo, y una puerta llegaron hasta una casa grande detrás del edificio del consejo. Scar les indicó que entraran. La casa resultó ser más grande por dentro, caminaron por una especie de sala, una cocina y una laaargaaa escalera hasta toparse con una puerta enorme color verde oliva.

-Llegamos –anunció Scar

-_Al fin_ –pensó Razer

Appa y Scar lo miraron mal.

-¿Lo dije o lo pensé? –preguntó confundido

-Lo dijiste, Tontito –Dijo Aya con una risita

-Oops…

-Bueno, ya entren –dijo Scar abriendo la puerta

-Wow –dijo Razer al ver la enorme habitación

Era una habitación cuadrada y bastante grande.

-Me gusta –dijo Aya

-Nos alegra que te guste –Dijo Scar

-Aya, tengo una pequeña regla que darte –Dijo adelantándose a Scar y Razer

-¿Sí Ap-Papá?

-No quiero visitas nocturnas ¿De acuerdo?

-Si –dijo Aya sonrojándose

-Y cuando estés aquí con Razer, la puerta abierta

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Aya confundida

-No quiero que hagan nada _raro _

-**¡PAPÁ! **–gritó Aya sonrojada al máximo

Razer se tapó la cara, estaba sonrojado.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo mal piensa? –Gruño sintiéndose torturado

-¿Ah? ¿De qué hablan? –Dijo Scar con una mirada sospechosa

-De nada, Mamá. De nada.

Scar rió

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Vamos, Appa. Estos dos tienen mucho de que hablar.

-Pero…

-¡Appa!

-Okay…Solo una cosa más, Razer.

-¿Si?

-¡Se te ocurre "hacer algo" y te castro! –Dijo Appa para luego hacerle un gesto de _"Te estoy observando, cuidadito con lo que haces"_

Razer puso cara de susto.

-¡APPA ALI APSA TIENES 3 SEGUNDOS PARA SALIR POR ESA PUERTA! –Gritó Scar

-Pero no he terminado de amenazar D:

-Amenazarás a Razer luego.

-Oki ^^

Razer gruño entre dientes cruzándose de brazos.

Scar se volteó: -¿Algún comentario al respecto, Razer?

Razer la miró sorprendido, le había escuchado. Scar arqueó una ceja como repitiendo la pregunta.

-No, no ninguno

Appa y Scar se fueron dejando la puerta entreabierta. Aya se tiró a la cama y exclamó con un suspiro:-Este día fue emocionalmente agotador. ¿Así se sienten lo seres vivos?

-Tú eres un ser vivo –dijo Razer sentándose en una silla junto a la cama

-Tanto…¿Estrés se dice no?

-Si

-Bueno, tanto "estrés" va a generar un cortocircuito quántico en mí.

Razer se rió un poco

-No te rías, es asunto serio (¬¬)

-Lo siento, no me reiré –Pasaron unos segundos, Aya se sentó al borde de la cama y se cruzó de brazos. Enarcó una ceja. Razer se mordisqueaba los labios.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto ocultando su nerviosismo causado por la insistente mirada de Razer sobre ella.

Razer se empezó a reír muy muy fuerte y Aya se empezó a reír también.

-No te rías –dijo Aya entre risas

-¿Por qué? –dijo él también entre risas

-Por que hace que yo también me ría –Dijo ella sonriendo, ya más calmada

Después de reír tanto, ambos quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Aya –susurró Razer mirándole los labios- ¿Puedo..?

-Si –le interrumpió Aya

Razer se acercó a Aya, y ella puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Pero, como siempre, algo pasa:

-Aya, dice tu madre que sí…(._.)

-¡Papá! ¿No puedes esperar 5 minutos?

-¡NO NO PUEDO!

-¿Qué es esta conmoción? –dijo Scar entrando- ¿Pero qué..? –Añadió cuando vio a Aya abrazada a Razer y este tenía sus manos en la cintura de ella.

-Eh…¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE! –Gritó Razer soltando a Aya- ¡LO PUEDO EXPLICAR LO JURO!

-Mira, Aya. No nos molesto que estuvieras con Razer aquí. Pero, ¡INDECENCIA EN ESTA CASA NO! –Dijo Scar.

-Mamá…yo…

-Si quieres ser indecente, por mí está bien. Pero hazlo afuera ¬¬.

Appa la miró sorprendido.

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperan? ¡Afuera! –dijo dando unas enérgicas y vigorosas palmadas.

Razer y Aya bajaron las escaleras tomados de la mano y se fueron afuera.

-¿Y ahora qué? –dijo Razer

-Mmm… ¡Yo conozco un lugar! –dijo Aya entusiasmada, tomó la mano de Razer y salieron corriendo.

**Mientras tanto en la casa…**

-¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso a nuestra hija? ¿Quién sabe que este haciendo allá afuera?

-Appa, cielo. Está afuera, donde está LLENO de Linternas verdes pululando por doquier. ¿Qué puede hacer allá afuera que nosotros no nos enteremos?

-OH, cielo. Eres una genio –dijo besándola **(N/A: Y esto fue una mala imagen mental traída a ustedes por "I linger in the doorway between to realities" (Mi tumblr))**

**Mientras tanto, Afuera…**

-¿Qué te parece? –Dijo ella extendiendo los brazos al lugar mordiéndose los labios- ¿Te gusta?

-¿Gustarme? –dijo él

Aya asintió

-¡Me encanta! ¡Este lugar es perfecto! ¿Quién te mostró este lugar?

-Yo lo encontré –dijo orgullosa de sí misma

-Es precioso, casi tanto como tus ojos –dijo Razer apoyando su mano en la mejilla de ella

-Gracias, eres la primera persona a la que le muestro este lugar –Añadió sonrojada

El lugar en cuestión era una pequeña pradera rodeada de arbustos y árboles que la mantenían escondida. Los arbustos tenían rosas rojas y azules en ellos, se escuchaba también el crepitar de un río.

-¿Enserio? –Preguntó sorprendido mirándola

-Si –admitió más sonrojada

-¡Eso es genial! –Dijo alzándola y empezando dar vueltas- ¡Tan genial que hasta podría besarte!

Razer bajó a Aya cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo: -Digo, nosotros, podríamos…deberías… yo deberías tú…Espera, ¿Qué? –dijo mirando al suelo confundido

-Tú y Yo deberíamos –le corrigió después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-O.O

Razer se dio vuelta para mirar a Aya, la tomó de los brazos…Y puso sus labios sobre los de ella.


End file.
